


Всегда есть варианты

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Брок никогда не видел, как Роджерс улыбается.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Всегда есть варианты

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлер: обмен телами

Первое, что он видит, открыв глаза, – лицо спящего Роджерса. Крупные губы и нос, длинные пушистые ресницы, почти незаметная сейчас морщинка между бровей.

«Странно, – сонно думает он, – никогда не видел его таким беззащитным. Хороший сон».

Роджерс открывает глаза, и в первое мгновение взгляд его затуманено-сонный, а потом он улыбается едва заметно.

«Привет, – говорит Роджерс одними губами, но все равно каждое слово можно различить, – ты опять кричал ночью».

Стоит ли что-то отвечать? Он уже полтора года кричит ночами – от боли во всем теле, от судорог в обожженных руках и от кошмаров, в которых чертово здание снова и снова падает на него, и он горит, горит, горит за чужие идеи и оттого, что слишком упрям, чтобы остановиться и признать – продул вчистую. Проебал все. И вот такие утра, и эту улыбку, оставленную только для него, и еще много чего.

«Прости, – говорит он. – Прости, я не хотел».

Он правда не хотел, чтобы все так вышло, но иначе отчего-то не получилось.

«Ну что ты, – говорит Роджерс, облизывает губы и смотрит на его рот так, что внутри вдруг делается тесно от ожидания чего-то хорошего. Господи, в кои-то веки – хорошего, а не очередного дня бесконечной агонии. – Тебе не за что извиняться».

Ощущение неправильности происходящего мгновенно просачивается сквозь розовую пленку чудесного, счастливого сна, и он изо всех сил тянется к Роджерсу, чтобы продлить мгновения, когда тот смотрит – так.

Он кладет руку Роджерсу на плечо и, не ощутив тепло его кожи, почти пугается. Рука оказывается навороченно-металлической, и прежде, чем до него доходит… до них обоих доходит, что произошло, он все-таки делает рывок и сокращает расстояние между ними до нуля.

Губы Роджерса пораженно распахиваются навстречу, и он со стоном пьет, пьет их сладость, нежность их изнанки, мягкость, податливость, гладит самого Роджерса, голого, беззащитного, вжимает его в себя.

И у него ничего не болит, вообще ничего, господи. Это все не его, но он отчего-то здесь и как всегда готов урвать, сколько выйдет. Он наваливается сверху, наверняка немного неуклюже в чужом сильном теле, которое ему велико, как костюм с чужого плеча, но зато Роджерс под ним сначала покорно раскидывается, а потом стискивает до боли, до сбитого дыхания.

«Я люблю тебя, – говорит Роджерс, конечно, не ему, – почему именно сегодня?»

Упс. Нельзя давать Роджерсу думать, потому что у того в голове встроен настолько хитрый анализатор, что стоит ему хоть за что-то зацепиться – и все пропало. Поэтому он сползает ниже, скользит, ведет губами от горла до самого пупка, сжимает пальцами кукольно-розовые соски, дышит им жадно, так, чтобы запомнить. Чтобы сдохнуть счастливым, получив незаслуженную награду непонятно за что.

Член у Роджерса обычный человеческий, только все равно будто идеальный: прямой, накрепко стоящий, истекающий смазкой.

«Боже, – выдыхает Роджерс и, закусив губу, смотрит вниз, на него, и взгляд у него растерянно-счастливый, неверящий. – Господи, Бак».

Он выкладывается на полную. Чертов Зимний потом может свернуть ему шею, но сейчас, сейчас он без угрызений совести отнимет у него то, что сам отдал когда-то, неверно выбрав то, что важнее.

Наверное, теперь он бы сыграл иначе. Здесь и сейчас он берет у Роджерса в рот и убеждается в давно известном: у Зимнего напрочь отсутствует рвотный рефлекс. Но, судя по почти болезненному стояку, с остальным у него порядок.

Роджерс стонет как бог, сильнее раздвигая идеальные ноги, перебирая волосы на затылке и повторяя, повторяя имя того, кого тут нет и быть не может, и он отдал бы остатки здоровья за то, чтобы хоть раз тот ошибся и назвал другое имя. Его настоящее. На ту же букву, тоже один слог, неужели так сложно?

Роджерс кончает с длинным стоном, вжав его лицом, долго, мучительно спускает глубоко в горле и потом, извиняясь, гладит натруженные губы, тянет к себе, целуя, вылизывая их чуть надорванные уголки.

«Давай я», – говорит Роджерс, и от одной мысли, что тот сейчас обхватит своим блядским ртом его член, он чуть не кончает прямо так, но кивает, молча, боясь себя выдать, и потом кричит, уткнувшись в пахнущую Зимним подушку, удерживая Роджерса за волосы, жадно поддавая бедрами снизу вверх, зная, что Зимний бы никогда, не с Роджерсом, но удовольствие захлестывает с головой, и он кричит, как не кричал тогда, в день, когда почти умер.

Роджерс улыбается. Господи, как же он улыбается, снова оказываясь сверху, так, что хочется дать ему немедленно, все что угодно, хоть сердце, еще бьющееся, с обрывками сосудов, из груди.

«Бак, – говорит Роджерс, и его твердый член скользит по животу, и остается радоваться, что Зимний, похоже, не отстает от него в ебливости, – Баки».

Ебет Роджерс ничуть не хуже и не нежнее, чем отсасывает – неумолимо-мощно, вышибая дух и последние мозги, ломая под себя. И хочется быть – для него, и жить – для него, и сдохнуть – до конца, чтобы тоже не зря.

И по-идиотски хочется ухмыльнуться, так, как Зимний никогда не сможет, и сказать что-нибудь эдакое, и посмотреть, как у Роджерса захлопнется что-то внутри, а глаза выцветут до ледяной голубизны. И дать себя узнать, сжимая внутри его член, и держать за горло вибраниумными пальцами, и знать, что он кончает глубоко внутри, уже осознавая. Кончает в него, а не в «Баки».

Но он трусит. С Роджерсом он всегда пасовал. Сам себя горько ненавидел за это, бросался, как больная бешенством шавка на боевого мастифа, и все равно пасовал. Не потому, что Роджерс сильнее… не только поэтому.

Роджерс лежит рядом, тихо улыбается, положив руку на живот, а он чувствует, как сознание уплывает. Он знает, что увидит, очнувшись: трещину в сером от времени потолке. Перекошенную рожу, всю в рубцах и едва переставших трескаться ожогах. И все будет бело от боли, и он будет хотеть сдохнуть. И Роджерса, чтобы посмотрел на него без ненависти. Показать ему свою рожу и сказать что-то этакое, типа остроумное. «Прости, забыл накраситься», например. И чтобы Роджерс понял – он выгреб за все, с процентами. Он ни минуты не был не то что счастлив, а даже спокоен или здоров. Что он ширялся, как торчок, просто чтобы ходить.

И каждое ебаное мгновение каждого дня жалел, что струсил.

Он открывает глаза. Потолок действительно серый, из зеркала на него действительно смотрит Фредди Крюгер v.2.0, но на раковине стоит флакон, подписанный рукой Зимнего.

«Не благодари».

И, всаживая себе в бедро опалесцирующую зеленоватую жидкость, Брок думает: если не сдохну, надо будет поблагодарить.

Не спасовать хотя бы в этом.

Несмотря на то, что Зимний однозначно догадается, что он оприходовал его дружка.

Пока ты не сдох, всегда есть варианты.


End file.
